Transformed at Last
Transformed at Last (ついに変身!! 伝説の超サイヤ人·孫悟空, Tsui ni Henshin!! Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin Son Goku) is the twenty first episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninety-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on June 19, 1991. Its original American air date was October 18, 1999. Summary As Gohan and Krillin are wondering if they are the only ones who survived the Spirit Bomb, Piccolo suddenly emerges from the water and climbs onto a nearby island with Goku. Gohan and Krillin fly over to their allies and they are reunited. On King Kai's planet, King Kai relays the news to Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Recoome, Guldo, Burter and Jeice are skeptical, but the Z Fighters continue the battle against them and ultimately force them off the planet and into Hell. Enraged, they try to escape, but only succeed in bumping their heads on the clouds above. King Kai then inadvertently reveals that he invited the Ginyu Force to his planet to give the Z Fighters a test. On Namek, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan prepare to leave to find Bulma and go back to Earth. Piccolo openly hopes that Guru and the rest of the Namekians can now rest in peace. As Krillin asks how Piccolo knows about Guru, he freezes upon looking at a nearby cliff. The other fighters look and are also shocked: Frieza is still alive, only with a damaged tail, and angrier than ever. Frieza fires a Death Beam at Goku, but Piccolo pushes him aside and takes the hit. With this act, Piccolo's true loyalty is finally revealed: having sacrificed himself for Goku, he no longer considers him his enemy. Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet, King Kai is equally shocked to learn of Frieza's survivial and barely manages to inform Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu of this bad turn of events. Back on Namek, Frieza mockingly congratulates Goku for coming the closest anyone has to destroying him with his Spirit Bomb. Bordering on the edge of his rage, Goku orders Gohan and Krillin to take Piccolo, find Bulma and leave Namek in his spaceship immediately. Gohan refuses, but Frieza cuts the argument short by saying that Goku is "sorely mistaken" if he thinks Gohan and Krillin can escape from him and then firing a red energy sphere into Krillin, rendering him under his telekinetic control. In an act of retaliation for coming back and slicing his tail, Frieza launches Krillin into the air and, despite Goku's pleas to stop, detonates the energy inside Krillin, blowing him to smithereens. King Kai reels back upon witnessing it, and solemnly tells the others that Krillin is now dead. Back on Namek, Frieza taunts Goku over his friend's death, declaring "Pop goes the weasel!". Upon hearing this and already angered by the death of Krillin, who now cannot be revived with the Dragon Balls, Goku's rage erupts and he undergoes a strange transformation; resulting in a golden aura, blonde hair and green eyes. Goku asks Gohan once again to take Piccolo and leave Namek with Bulma, and this time, Gohan complies. Goku then sets his furious eyes on an astonished Frieza, determined to make him pay for his actions. Frieza trembles with fear. Meanwhile, Ginyu the Frog returns to Bulma's location and tries to tell her of what's happening. She then notices a distant island where a huge aura is emitting: the same island where Goku's transformation just occurred. Major events *Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time, becoming the first Super Saiyan in 1000 years. Trivia *As Goku and company reunites and celebrates their alleged victory, right before Frieza reappears, the water is blue, whereas Namekian water is green. *After falling from King Kai's planet to the blood pond below, Burter and Jeice are shown without their halos above their heads. *In one scene, when the Z Fighters are all talking, Krillin's Battle Armor does not have the hole in it. *In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, after Frieza climbs out of the crater and makes his return, he intentionally fires a Death Beam at Piccolo. Yet, in the anime, Frieza fires at Goku and Piccolo deliberately pushes him aside. Of note, the animation of Piccolo pushing Goku aside was taken from a panel after Piccolo was hit in the manga, depicting him as unintentionally nudging Goku during his fall. *Also in the manga, Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan is a near instantaneous reaction to Krillin's murder. In the anime, the transformation is longer and much more dramatic; causing the sky to darken, lightning to strike around Goku, and the ground to crumble around him as well. *In the original Funimation dub, Frieza triggers Goku's Super Saiyan transformation by cracking a dark joke about Krillin's death ("Pop Goes the Weasel!"), while in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, he states his intention to kill Gohan next. *The unnamed Energy Punch technique used by Yamcha against Recoome was later named Ki Blast Thrust in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Gallery References ca:Episodi 95 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku finalmente se transforma no Lendário Super Saiyajin Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z